Othella's secret
by OthellaBloom
Summary: Othella elopes because of her father, will he find out? or will it be Othella's Secret?


Othella's  
Secret "You must not be with Legolas anymore", said Othella's father. "But father, why can't I see him?" said Othella. "I have my reasons, and you are going  
to the undying lands with Arwen so you both shall not be in love with people not of our kind", said Othella's father. "You're just scared because you don't like him!" Then Othella stormed off to her room, Arwen followed her saying, "Othella's right you know," In Othella's room... "Arwen, it's  
just not fair!" Othella said. "I know, I had the same talk with father about Aragorn. And you know what helps me? Whenever I think of him I just send him a letter telling him my thoughts and feelings. But for now, you  
need rest and sweet, thoughtful dreams, good night". So the next day, Othella went for a walk in the woods, her favorite place, to get her mind off of Legolas. But to her surprise, Legolas was sleeping next to a tree, she tried not to wake him, but she did. Legolas woke up to find her running away from him. "Othella! Othella! What's the matter? Why are you running away from me?" said Legolas. "Because, I can't be with you any longer, my father said I have to leave with Arwen to the undying lands." "No," Legolas got close to her and put his forehead on hers and held her hand "You can't, I... love you". Othella backed away from him with tears in her eyes, "But you can't, you just can't!" then she ran away crying. "Othella," Legolas said, and then he whispered, "I need you". Legolas tried to run after her  
but he couldn't, she was too fast. Othella ran home and into her room, Arwen followed her. "Why are you crying?" said Arwen. "I saw Legolas in the woods", said Othella "Oh," said Arwen "And he told me that he loved me! And I told him that he couldn't love me". "I'm so sorry Othella" said Arwen. "You shouldn't be, I do love him and I want to share all of my time with him. I don't care what father says, I love him and I'm going to find him" said Othella, then she ran out the door. She went to the woods, again to find Legolas asleep next to a tree. Othella rolled her eyes and said, "Wake  
and you'll have a surprise." He immediately woke up and saw Othella, "What's my surprise, my guardian angel?" said Legolas. Othella laughed and  
said, "It's Othella, and your surprise is this" she gave him a kiss and whispered, "I love you too". "Can you do something...for me?" said Legolas, "Anything," said Othella, he picked up a flower and gave it to her, then he  
said, "Then, will you marry me?" "Yes, I will, but how?" said Othella.  
"We'll elope! Then we can spend every waking moment together!" said Legolas. So they secretly got married and every night Othella would escape  
to where Legolas lived and would be back before sunrise. And before she knew it, she was pregnant with a baby boy, she told Legolas and he told her to keep it a secret for as long as she could, but she forgot that she and Arwen were going to the undying lands! When the boat came for them to leave she told Legolas a painful goodbye. She wore really baggy dresses so people wouldn't notice, and they didn't until one night... "Othella, Othella! Wake up! You're tossing and turning, it's disturbing!" That night Othella forgot  
to put on a baggy nightgown, and when she put aside the covers she was  
showing. "Othella! Look at you! You're huge!" said Arwen. "Oops?" said Othella, "Othella, you didn't!" said Arwen. "I did, Legolas and I eloped  
and I found out I was pregnant", said Othella, "I tried keeping it a secret!" "I have to tell father", said Arwen. "But wait until tomorrow!"  
said Othella, "Fine, I will" Arwen said. So the next day she told their father, "Othella, I will grant you to go back to the Shire and return to  
Legolas until your baby boy is born", said Othella's father. So Othella  
went back to the Shire with Legolas, when Legolas heard the news he was overwhelmed with excitement for that he will get to hold his first son. 9  
months went passed and she had a baby boy and named him Tucken, Legolas  
smiled as he held Tucken in his arms for the first time. "Why are you crying?" said Legolas "I have to go back," said Othella, "I promised father I would" "But what about Tucken?" said Legolas. "When he is the age of 1, I have to leave him with you and return to the undying lands", said Othella. Legolas sat down on at her bedside thinking, "There's nothing I can do to  
stop you from going is there?" "No, but I will get to send you letters  
every day", said Othella. "But...I can't let you go! I demand you to do  
so!" Legolas said. "I am so sorry Legolas, but my father has more power  
than you, but let that not ruin our time together while we can", said Othella. "Your right, let's take a walk through the woods like we used to while the baby's asleep", Legolas said. Pretty soon Tucken was asleep and  
Legolas and Othella took a walk in the woods like they used to. "In one year I shall leave and you shall take care of Tucken, I will talk to father about me visiting you two once a year", said Othella. And one year did go,  
and too fast. The ship came and Othella gave her little boy a painful goodbye kiss and then gave Legolas the most romantic kiss she'd ever given  
him. As she left, a tear went down her face.  
  
She went back to her family and visited once a year, then something awful happened, it happened when Tucken was about 8. A telegram came to Legolas, "Who is this from?" said Legolas, "It's from Arwen, sir", said the telegram  
person. Then Legolas read it:  
Legolas,  
Othella has fallen ill with pneumonia.  
You better come quick and bring Tucken.  
Sincerely,  
Arwen  
  
"Tucken, Come quick! Your mother has fallen ill, we must go and see her  
now!" said Legolas. "Yes father," said Tucken. So they went on the next ship to the Undying Lands. When there, they saw Arwen, "Legolas, I haven't seen you in forever! And is this Tucken?! He looks so much like you!" said  
Arwen. "Thank you, but where is Othella? I must see her", said Legolas. "She's in her bedroom, she's hardly conscious; maybe you can get some words out of her", said Arwen. Legolas and Tucken went into Othella's bedroom,  
"Othella, it's me, Legolas, and Tucken's with me too", said Legolas. "Legolas...I love you", whispered Othella, "I love you too", said Legolas. "I love you mama", said Tucken, "Tucken? Is that my little boy? I love you both so much, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused for you both", said Othella. "No, don't think such things, just rest so you can get back  
to health", said Legolas. "You're right, I should", said Othella as she  
dozed off to sleep. Minutes turned in to hours, hours turned into days  
until she was back to health, Legolas was worried. "Doctor, when do you think she'll get better?" said Legolas, "Well, do you want the truth?" said the doctor. "Yes", said Legolas, "She's unconscious and we don't know if she will get better", said the doctor. Legolas started sobbing, and then his sobbing turned into crying. "Father, I'll do anything not to see you  
cry", said Tucken, "I just don't want her to go", said Legolas. "Me neither, but we've got to be brave", said Tucken. "Yes, we have to. Tucken, will you leave us alone for a little while?" said Legolas. "Yes, father" said Tucken. "Othella, I know you probably can't hear me, but I don't want to lose you, you're my guardian angel, please just hear the words I'm about to say, I've loved you ever since I saw you walking by the brook, I knew we  
were meant to be together, I should of told you earlier" said Legolas, almost crying. Later, Othella became conscious enough to say "I'm not gonna  
make it, but I love you both so much". Later, Legolas found out that Othella died in her sleep. "It's like a nightmare; I can't believe she's  
gone. I mean, she was so full of life and love, I wish I could've done  
something, like, just- then Arwen interrupted Legolas "You couldn't of done anything, it was her time to go", said Arwen. Later, Legolas wrote a  
book about Othella's life and the last line he wrote was:  
  
And then she went, with her undying love. Whenever I think of her I think of her love for me and my son, it was like the wind, you can't see it, but  
you can feel it.  
  
The  
End 


End file.
